LumiLive 52
is the 52th episode and the 26th and final episode of its season two of the Luminous Live anime series. This is the final episode of its "Arc B: Starlight Luminous Cup" saga. Synopsis "It's time for the middle school's First Year Recital at Kashuko Academy, but lately, Momoka has been finding herself on Cloud 9 near constantly after seeing 4StarZ's Starlight Luminous Cup performance. Thinking her admiration for Yurina will hinder her focus, Momoka bans herself from her producer career. In spite of all of this, Momoka finds out it is that admiration that brings forth strength." Plot RAINbow STARdom, the next generation idol boys band make their move and enroll Kashuko Academy as the new students. With the first years due to their first perform a yearly recital, Momoka tries to keep thoughts of admiration for Yurina out of her head so she can focus on her work as producer. As such, when Momoka comes across Yurina with the new idol unit on the day of their performance, she become frightning of the red-haired man and attempts to run away from him but is eventually caught by her brothers. Yurina explains that she has same admiration for her late mother when she was producer is what led her to join Kashuko Academy while the new lead vocal, Masaru Akatsuki, has same admiration for Makoto or Takao, stating it was Momoka's own initiative that led her to enroll herself. Encouraged to forge her own production path, Momoka steps onto to listen to RAINbow STARdom's first song, with Star*Feather, HEAVEN MOON, Santa Fe Helios and Two LIGHTS joining it on stage, making her life looks better. Afterwards, while Takao sees Reiji off at the airport with his girlfriend, the students have a tea party, where Momoka prepares to make a true start to her LumiLive activities as the new producer of RAINbow STARdom. Yurina and Makoto now became the lovers and starts making love in the field of roses that sparkled with true romance. Character Appearances Heroine *Momoka Hanamori *Yurina Sakurano RAINbow STARdom *Masaru Akatsuki *Hayato Aotori *Subaru Fujikura *Tatsuya Midorikawa *Louis Ooki *Natsuru Tsukimichi Star✩Feather *Makoto Todoroki *Azuma Kushibiki *Hotaru Akahoshi *Keisuke Tsukimura *Lei Inokuma HEAVEN MOON *Tetsuharu Washio *Youhei Akatsuma *Natsuki Fujihara *Hayate Oe *Mukuro Namino Santa Fe Helios *Shouta Higashida *Takuya Minamino *Kyousuke Nishiyama *Yuichi Kitajima Two LIGHTS *Kurt Katagiri *George Igusa T.R. *Takao Utagawa *Reiji Miyazono Supporting *Asuna Ichijo *Saya Kuroda *Katsuo Nanba *Ryozo Horie *Wataru Gouda *Yasuki Bessho *Shinya Hayami *Katsumi Umesato *Akio Nogami *Junpei Todoroki *Yuya Washio *Yui Washio *Botan Sakurano *Nami Higashida *Hideki Higashida *Asako Higashida *Masahisa Hanamori *Masachika Hanamori *Masamura Hanamori *Michika Hanamori *Mitsuya Hanamori *Mantarou Kashuko *Ted Arisawa *Sawako Hanagata *Hideyoshi Fukushima *Kinji Shingetsu *Yuuta Harimichi *Kenta Shingetsu *Hinagiku Sakurano (flashback) Trivia *The episode's title is taken from the last line of Luminous Romance ~Sweet♥Heart~. *This is the second time in which the full version of an insert song is used in an episode. **Notably, the full version of a song was used for both final episodes in season 1 and 2. *This marks the final episode in which Yurina and the first generation idol boys bands are the main characters before Momoka and the second generation idol boys bands take the primary focus for the anime's third arc. *This episode marks the first time in which not all of the featured performers are present on stage from the beginning of the song. *This episode marks the first time (insert song wise) that Rainbow Stardom boys band provides the songs for the first time. Category:Fan Anime Category:Episodes Category:Luminous Live episodes Category:Season 2 Category:LittleLulu Studio Category:List